


Infinity Sound

by makuta_tobi



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: 50 Shades of Gray, Bad Jokes, M/M, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at writing Transformers smut - imported from my deviantART<br/>Megatron needs servicing and Soundwave is happy to oblige, as long as his lord follows his directions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity Sound

Megatron stormed into the command center of his ship, the Nemesis, with the same air of authority as he always did, his face twisted in that perpetual snarl of his. 

“Soundwave, report!” the Decepticon leader snapped. The tall communications officer turned from his station to face his master, the screen that replaced his face lit up as an audial message played, the voice of the human known as Fowler crackling to life.

“Prime, I’m on my way to your location! Do you have any news on the status of our cargo?”

“Negative, Agent Fowler,” came Optimus Prime’s voice. “We are looking into it now.”

Megatron eyed the display behind Soundwave carefully, tracking the information on the data screen. To his surprise, the cargo in question was nothing more than a set of metal beams, it seemed, and it was likely that the organization MECH was behind whatever attack was occurring now. Without much necessity for striking at the Autobots where they could also lose some of their own number, Megatron decided to leave them be. Perhaps MECH would disable one of the ‘Bots and make it easier come the next battle. 

Megatron’s musings were interrupted by Soundwave, who was holding up an item in front of his master.

“A data disc?” Megatron thought aloud as he examined the item. Soundwave’s screen lit up, showing a map of the ship, and a detailed route travelled from their starting position on the bridge to the Decepticon leader’s private quarters.

“I see,” was Megatron’s reply. A request for a private audience was never too good, but in Soundwave’s case, it was quite the opposite, usually. “Let us depart, then.”

The two Decepticons began walking away, and a few Vehicons looked up from their work stations, watching the two high ranking officers exit. This wasn’t the first time they had gone to Megatron’s private quarters together, though this time seemed a little different. They could only imagine what the swagger in Soundwave’s step could mean.

Megatron entered into his quarters, followed closely by Soundwave, who pressed the internal lock button as soon as the door sealed behind him. He had been in here before, and it wasn’t all that spectacular to look at, not like his own quarters, which were lively decorated. The only interesting things to note were the vast array of bladed weapons mounted on the walls, an old Riot Cannon tucked close to a pile of Autobot insignias ripped from their owners, and a small safe, which he knew contained a personal supply of Energon.

“Now, then, let’s see what this is all about,” the Decepticon leader said with a sour tone. He snatched the data disc from Soundwave and inserted in into his computer interface. Almost immediately, something started happening. In the top, left corner of his screen, a square appeared, that was almost white, but just slightly darker. In the bottom right, another square, this one almost pure black, though a little lighter. There was a short pause, before a second set of squares appeared. One materialized on the right side of the almost-white square, and another on the left of the almost-black one. Soon, the screen was filled with the squares, and read like a pattern, going from the not-quite-white square and increasing in darkness until stopping at the nearly black squre.

“What is this, some sort of code?” Megatron asked, annoyed. “All I see are various shades of gray.” He turned to Soundwave, whose facial screen showed a number. “Fifty of them, to be precise,” Megatron corrected, seeing the 5-0 on his officer’s display. He was about to question what this could all mean when he felt something snake around his waist. Soundwave had wasted no time in trying to get his master’s attention as the tentacle slipped between his legs, slight energy pulses going up the cable rhythmically, causing Megatron to wince in frustration.

“So that’s how it is. No doubt brought on by your research?”

Soundwave didn’t make any sort of response, only walked closer to Megatron and traced his slender finger across his leader’s chest plate.

“I suppose I should give you this, once, seeing as how you’ve been the only one successful in acquiring one of the Iacon relics,” he muttered in frustration. “You do deserve something.”

Without warning, the first tentacle unwrapped itself from Megatron’s waist before winding around his left wrist. Three more sprouted from seemingly nowhere and captured his other wrist, and his ankles, and Soundwave pinned him against the back wall, a savagery hidden behind the lifeless glass of his faceplate. Megatron shuddered as Soundwave stroked his digits across his interface panel, which had already become enlarged.

“Get it over with, before I change my mind!” the Decepticon leader roared. Satisfied with his decision, Soundwave effortlessly removed the access panel, revealing Megatron’s engorged spike. He gently took it between his fingers and rubbed his hand and down the hard surface. It brought him such joy to watch his master grit his denta in frustration, knowing full well being submissive was not in his personality. But even if Megatron had refused, Soundwave would’ve taken this by force. He had to have this.

He worked his dainty fingers around the tip of Megatron’s spike, and felt the larger Con jerk slightly. He silently let out yet another tentacle, which opened the safe nearby and retrieved a small vial of Energon. It was not nearly enough for any sustenance, but it had its uses. Soundwave poured the slick, blue substance on his hand, before placing the vile down and using his lubricated hand to stroke Megatron’s spike.

With a hiss, the former gladiator felt his whole body shake in pleasure, the way Soundwave moved his hands was magical, and he already felt some transmission fluid leaking from his tip. But before he could release, the hand that had been giving him this wonderful feeling stopped, and Megatron glared down, murder in his eyes at the sudden cease of satisfaction.

Before he could let loose some choice words, he found himself flung to the floor, though still wrapped up in the tentacles, which tightened their grip when he fought their restraint. It was embarrassing seeing this physically smaller being overpower him, yet it was somehow very arousing. Looking up, he found himself face to face with a pleasurable sight. Megatron had always marveled at the size of Soundwave’s spike, which was easily the same size as his, if not just a tad bit smaller. He was unable to ponder what great fate the AllSpark could have had in store for Soundwave to have endowed him so well for too long, however, as he felt the other Decepticon force his spike into his mouth.

Retracting his sharpened denta as to not hurt his comrade, Megatron slowly slid his tongue across the thing in his mouth, earning a shudder from Soundwave, as well as something else: a slight sigh. This was the only time Soundwave ever made noise ever since the exodus from Cybertron, and it was the sweetest sound in the world to Megatron. He flicked his tongue across the tip, sucking ever so gently as he felt Soundwave’s hand rest on the back of his helm, pushing him along in a rhythmic motion.

Just getting this reaction out of his subordinate was enough of a return for Megatron to allow this kind of behavior… for now. In the near future, however, he might find a reason to hurt Soundwave ever so slightly as punishment. For now, he stuck to his task, sucking roughly on the thing in his mouth, earning quiet, yet obviously pleasured, moans from his partner. He was surprised when Soundwave began to thrust into his mouth, but accepted it as he sucked harder, wanting Soundwave to reach release, but it seemed that he, too, was to stop prematurely of his own free will.

Soundwave pulled his spike out of Megatron’s mouth with a satisfying pop and took a step back, lifting Megatron up and pushing him against the wall, his legs spread, arms up over his head, and valve exposed, the leaking fluid an open invitation. Without warning, Soundwave, grabbed Megatron’s hips and thrust his spike into the dripping valve.

“Gah!” Megatron shouted in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he was penetrated. It was true that he had once been the submissive, and only once, just wanting to experience the sensation, but had not found it to his liking. Now, he was being forced to do it again, and his valve had not quite been adjusted properly, the metal inside straining against Soundwave’s size.

The smaller Decepticon gave very little pause as he began to thrust into Megatron’s body, one of his tentacles sliding up his back and into Megatron’s mouth, as his master began to suck on it. Soundwave was experiencing more pleasure than he ever had, and he didn’t want it to stop. He forced the tentacle further down Megatron’s throat, causing him to gag, but he ignored this as he continued his pursuits.

Megatron struggled against his bonds, which only turned Soundwave on more as he pushed deeper inside of his master. So many times before, he had found himself penetrated for the simple fact that he was obedient, but not today. Today, he was strong, and he would get what he wanted. He reached his hand around, stroking Megatron’s spike while he pumped his hips forward and back, sliding in and out of the dripping valve, the pressure inside of him building.

All at once, Soundwave let out the loudest noise he had uttered since Cybertron, and moaned loudly as he released himself inside of Megatron, his fluid spurting forth, the effect carrying all the way into the sensitive tentacle inside of his leader’s mouth, which also spurted some liquid.

Finally, he let go of Megatron, he larger Con falling to the floor, and, for the first time in a while, had actually not found release. His rage bubbled to the surface at not being satisfied by his subordinate, but as he whirled around to deliver his mighty fury, he found the sight of Soundwave, rubbing his valve up and down seductively and panting, letting tiny moans escape from him as he did so. As much as it pained Megatron not to unleash his anger at the one who deprived him of the pleasure he sought, the thin frame of Soundwave deterred him, in a way he couldn’t quite describe.

He decided, instead, to turn his attention to the one who had thrown everything away, including the opportunity to please his mate daily, Orion Pax.


End file.
